Lights Out
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Randy finally confronts Triple H about the abuse that he suffered at his hands back when they were in Evolution. Song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of its brands or likenesses. I don't own Randy Orton but believe me I wish I did. I also don't own Triple H or any of the other wrestlers mentioned below. The song is "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin. Don't sue, 'cause you won't get much. Please R & R. Enjoy.**

**Lights Out**

**I am done pretending.**

**You have failed to find what's left.**

**I will suck you dry again.**

**Some are not worth saving.**

**You are such a pretty mess.**

**I will choke the life within.**

Randy Orton paced the locker room. His hands were balled into fists by his sides and sweat rolled down his forehead. The fury that had drove him here was quickly fading, to be replaced by fear. Randy growled softly. He hated fear. It made people weak. It made _him_ weak.

And Randy Orton was not weak.

The sound of the doorknob turning made Randy freeze. He whipped around just as the door opened. And Randy came face-to-face with the man who had been haunting his thoughts for six years.

**Now you want to take me down.**

**As if I even care.**

**I am the monster in your head.**

**And I thought you'd learn by now.**

**It seems you haven't yet.**

**I am the venom in your skin.**

**And now your life is broken.**

Hunter Hearst-Helmsly stepped inside his locker room and froze when he spotted Randy standing tensely in the middle of the room. The Game's shoulders slumped as if all of the shit he had done to Randy in the past came falling down onto them at the sight of the Viper.

"Randy." Hunter acknowledged. It came out as a sort of sigh. Hunter moved all the way into the locker room and shut the door firmly behind him. He wasn't going to run. He'd been expecting this little visit for a long time.

"Hunter." The name came out as a snarl. Randy's eyes burned with rage and barely concealed pain. "We need to talk."

Hunter nodded wearily. "Okay. Just let me sit and–"

"No." Randy cut him off. "We talk _now._"

Faint traces of anger entered Hunter's system at Randy's commanding tone, and for a brief second the old Hunter, the one who had made Randy's life a living hell back when they were both in Evolution, resurfaced. But before he could make a scathing remark about Randy's voice, Hunter pushed his old self back down. He had already hurt the poor guy enough. He didn't want to do it again. "All right, Randy." Hunter relented. "We'll do it your way."

Randy looked caught off guard for a moment, as if he had expected Hunter to refuse. But he quickly recovered, and his lips peeled back in a faint snarl as he began to pace again. "Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. That'll save me some time." Randy said almost to himself. The Viper stopped pacing and hesitated, as though he didn't know where to begin. Then it seemed as if all of the pain and pent-up rage he'd harbored inside for years came roaring out at once. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? Do you?" Randy demanded, his whole body shaking violently.

"Yes." Hunter whispered. "Yes, I do."

"How could you do that to me? I was only a kid!" Randy asked, his voice rising a pitch or two.

"I hated you." Hunter admitted, unable to meet Randy's gaze. "You were young and smart and had what it took to be great. To be better than me. And I wanted to be the best. So I decided that I had to break you. I had to destroy you."

"And you almost did." Randy said, his jaw clenching at the memory. "I almost quit dozens of times, but I didn't. I...I couldn't. I couldn't let the people who cared about me down. I could never hurt them like that."

"That was always the difference between you and me." Hunter reflected bitterly. "I never cared about anyone but myself. I couldn't love because it made me weak."

"Love is not a weakness." Randy told him, his tone hard. "It took me awhile to learn that, Hunter, because I sure as hell wasn't loved by any of you. I had people who loved me outside of Evolution, people who believed in me. And I soaked that in. I stored their love inside of me and I used it. It made me strong. It got me to where I am today. And you stayed the same. You used hate, and you failed time and again. But I made a few mistakes as well. For six years I've hated you, and that what's held me back. That's what's kept me from being the person and the star that I know I can be. And that's why I waited for you. So I can tell you exactly what I think of you. So that I can leave you behind and get on with the rest of my life."

Hunter walked over to one of the benches and stood with his back to Randy. "Then get on with it. I don't have all day."

A hard fist slammed into the middle of Hunter's back and he went down, gasping for breath. Randy stood over him, looking down at him with disgust and fury in his gray-blue eyes. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" Randy snarled. "You're still the same bastard that never listened to what I was trying to say. I had so much to offer to Evolution, Hunter. I had so much to offer to you. But whenever I tried to voice my opinion your reaction was the same. A hard blow to whatever body part was available. Well now you're going to listen to me."

Randy kicked Hunter hard in the side, and The Game let out a loud moan as Randy's foot struck his sore ribs.

"It doesn't feel too good on the receiving end, does it?" Randy shouted, kicking him again. He rained blows down on Hunter's head and shoulders with his fists, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Does it? Does it, Hunter? Huh?" Hunter just took the blows, knowing deep down that he deserved everything Randy was doing to him.

**After the lights go out on you.**

**After your worthless life is through.**

**I will remember how you scream.**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care.**

Finally, Randy stopped hitting Hunter. Breathing hard, he stumbled over to a bench and sank down on to it. Randy buried his head in his hands and struggled to control himself as Hunter rose painfully to his knees in the corner.

"You have no idea the physical and mental torture you put me through." Randy said quietly, his head still in his hands. In the corner, Hunter paused. "You can never understand."

Hunter stopped trying to get up; the pain in his ribs and shoulders was too much. He slumped back against the wall and watched the young man before him. Randy's tattooed shoulders were shaking, as were his hands. It was obvious that he was struggling to stop himself from bursting into sobs. A flash of pity shot through Hunter, accompanied by anger at himself. _What have I done? _He wondered. _What did I do to him? What did he ever do to cause me to treat him like that?_

**I am suffocating, you have failed to pull me in.**

**I will drag you down again.**

**Life is unrelenting, feeding lies into my head.**

**I will feed the lies you live.**

For awhile the only sounds in the room were Randy's ragged breaths and Hunter's soft groans of pain. Hunter decided to break the silence. "You're right." he said, so softly that Randy almost didn't hear him. "You're absolutely right, Randy. I had no right to do that to you, and I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm so fucking sorry. And I know that you can't ever forgive me for what I did, and I'm fine with that. But please know that if I could ever take it back, I would in a heartbeat. God...I...I'm so sorry. I...God..."

Hunter dissolved into silence as tears began to roll down his face. Randy dropped his hands away from his head but didn't look at Hunter.

"You can be sorry all you want, Hunter, but I can never forgive you. I can't hate you anymore, I'm too tired for that. But I will never forget what happened between you and me. We will never be friends. We'll never even be acquaintances. Whatever past there is between us vanishes as soon as I leave this room, and after today we don't even acknowledge each other. I never knew you, and you never knew me. Don't talk to me, because I won't talk back. Don't call me, because I won't answer. Just stay the fuck away from me, because that's how I want it." Randy stood up suddenly and walked to the door. "Good-bye, Hunter," he said as he pulled the door open. "Forever." And with that, Randy Orton exited the locker room and Hunter's life.

Hunter dropped forward onto the floor and rested his forehead on the cold cement. Tears fell from his eyes to stain the floor, and great, heaving sobs tore from Hunter's throat and filled the room. He was in pain, but not as much as Randy, he knew. He could never be in as much pain as Randy.

_I'm sorry, Randy. _

_I'm so sorry._

**After the lights go out on you.**

**After your worthless life is through.**

**I will remember how you scream.**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care.**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care. **

**THE END**


End file.
